1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal sublimable dye transfer image receiving sheet for use in thermal sublimable dye transfer recording, and, more particularly, to an image receiving sheet to which an image can be transferred at high density while exhibiting excellent performance of conserving the image quality.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto, a conventional thermal sublimable dye transfer image receiving sheet has been disclosed which is constituted by forming a dye receiving layer on the base thereof, the dye receiving layer being mainly composed of a high polymer resin made of, for example, polyester, polyvinyl chloride or polyvinyl butyral exhibiting excellent affinity with a sublimable dye. Another thermal sublimable dye transfer image receiving sheet has been disclosed which is constituted by forming a dye receiving layer which can be made by hardening a radiation hardening type oligomer or monomer.
However, although the thermal sublimable dye transfer operation by using an image receiving sheet of the type described above enables excellent reproducibility to be realized in the case of medium tone images, there arises a problem in that the dyeing facility at high density is unsatisfactory in comparison to other transfer methods, for example, a melting type thermal transfer method. Another problem takes place in that the performance of conserving the image quality against wet heat is unsatisfactory.
Therefore, a variety of methods have been disclosed to overcome the above-described problems. However, any of the conventional methods could not simultaneously realize satisfactory performance of conserving the image quality and a high density dyeing facility.